


We love you a lot, hyung, but...

by Dichromatic_Shadow



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bad Cooking, Brotherly Love, Friendship, Gen, Mark tries to cook for Dreamies, NCT Dream - Freeform, Prompt Fic, Short & Sweet, Sweet, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 22:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15958700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dichromatic_Shadow/pseuds/Dichromatic_Shadow
Summary: "We love you a lot, but please stop trying to cook us dinner, you suck," Jisung deadpanned. Chenle chortled.





	We love you a lot, hyung, but...

**Author's Note:**

> My first contribution to the NCT fandom! *pops confetti*
> 
> This came from the tumblr prompt "I love you a lot, but please stop trying to cook me dinner, you suck" and the memory of Mark trying to cook breakfast popped into my mind (NCT LIFE in Paju). He would be a nice leader and try to cook for Dreamies to show how much he appreciates them, specially now that he's graduating... right? Maybe? 
> 
> A girl can dream *shrugs*
> 
> Also I wasn't thinking of any particular timeline but they have their current looks (We Go Up comeback which is amazing!!) 
> 
> I don't own anything besides the plot. 
> 
> Enjoy!

The first time it happened, NCT Dream were honestly worried about what was on their plate but being the ever-lovely members they were they smiled in appreciation at their leader’s attempt at cooking.

“What the hell is this?!” Haechan exclaimed as he poked his food with his chopsticks.

“What made you decided to cook, Mark-hyung?” Jaemin asked as he elbowed his fellow 00’ liner in the ribs, the older letting out a grunt from the hit. “Usually we just order take out when Renjun-ah’s unable to make dinner for us.”

“I wanted to show you guys my appreciation for all your hard work,” the raven haired replied coolly.

To everyone else, their hyung’s tone might have been considered cool or full of swag, but they weren’t just anyone.

“That’s really nice of you, hyung,” Renjun complimented while slapping Chenle’s hand from continuously poking his food.

Mark smiled at his group and went back to the kitchen, unaware of how the expressions of his members changed from grateful to troubled as the rest followed at poking their food.

The next morning, half of the members were getting acquaintance with the toilet.

“Must be a stomach bug going around,” Mark said with a shrug as he explained to the Dream Manager why most of the kids were whining while laying on the floor of the practice room.

 

* * *

The second time, Mark was determined. He finished practice early with his NCT U hyungs and headed straight to the Dreamies' Dorm. He knew they were still recording for a variety show so he had plenty of time to make something decent.

“It’s so salty!” Jeno exclaimed as he pursed his lips, hand clutching his glass of water like a lifeline.

“And why is it so spicy?!” Renjun wondered after chugging his, coughing up a storm. Jaemin patted his back.

“Thank god Doyoung-hyung doesn’t let Mark near the kitchen in our dorm,” Haechan murmured as the maknaes fanned their tongues.

 

* * *

They say third time's the charm. Well in this case it was the complete opposite.

The Dreamies poke whatever meat was on their plate with their fork, making sure that it was indeed cooked **and** dead. They stared at it for a full minute because they swear they saw something move!

The 00’ line looked at each other, silently pushing someone to say something.

“Mark-hyung,” Jeno finally decided to be the brave one. “It’s really nice of you-”

"We love you a lot, but please stop trying to cook us dinner, you suck,” Jisung deadpanned. Chenle chortled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Comments, kudos, feedback, etc is always appreciated. 
> 
> Dichromatic_Shadow


End file.
